6Teen:end of it all
by Hi I'm Nerman
Summary: the final episode of 6Teen.MIGHT CONSIDER CONTINUING, BUT HAS IT IS, THIS STORY HAS BEEN CANCELED.
1. The Death that started it all

6Teen Story

Summary-a psycho killer enters the mall and starts capping people

disclaimer- I don't not own 6Teen characters, but the killer is mine  
---------------------------------------------------------------------

One day, the gang was all meeting at the squeeze, like they always did. They all greeted each other and started drink lemonade while talking to each other about how life and  
school was. "Um Jonsey, aren't you gonna be late for your new job?" asked Nikki. "Holy Fuck!!!! I am gonna be late!!!!" screamed Jonsey. Jude burst out laughing when he saw that when he panicked, Jonsey spilled his lemonade, making it look like he pissed himself. "What about you Jude? I herd that fat ass boss of yours committed suicide" Jen asked him. "I don't know what I'm gonna do for a job now, I tried getting into that taco place but the bitch just laughed and then I left" "She did that to you too? Well I'm gonna try to find a job today too" Wyatt added.

Later that day  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Has Jonsey was running to his new work, the gun shop, he stopped to notice that a hot chick was waving at him "hubba hubba" she whistled at her. She flipped him off has her boyfriend, who was behind him walked past Jonsey. "Oh Shit! I'm even fucking later now!" he yelled.

So he ran for a bit when someone called him "hey you" "who said that" "me you fuck tard" "who's me?" "Open your fucking eyes and walk to your left" "duh…. Ok"  
so he took a step over and waited, waited for something to happen. "so, who are you?" "oh I'm no one you know, I'm here to slaughter you miserable excuses for a fucking human being. Oh when I'm done with you, your gonna wish you were able to crawl up your sluty whore of a mothers pussy!" he laughed. "Fuck you! I'm outa here!"  
He ran, ran has fast as his legs would carry him. He never felt that knife enter his back, but he knew he was done for when the guy walked up to him and dragged him away.

From out side the door….

"No, please, don't do this man I beg of you please…AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH gurgle" "heh heh heh, lets see you get a chick with that face now, heh heh heh" the killer walked out cleaning his knife on a piece of Jonsey's shirt, with the arm still attached. He chucked the arm into a nearby garbage can and walked on to find his next victim……. 


	2. Death of a Lemon girl

6Teen story ch.2

death of the lemon girl  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
ok im gonna tone down on the swearing and killing   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the group departed, Caitlyn was left alone to her job. She was cutting lemons when her most hated person, Trisha, walked over. "hey Caitlyn, isn't that a sale over in there?" "huh? Where" she opened her eyes to see if she could spot this 'sale'. Trisha grabbed a lemon slice and squeezed it is Caitlyn's eyes. "OWWW What Was that for?" "nothing lemon-head, I just don't like you." And she walked off laughing. "grr I hope she gets what's coming to her that bit…" her voiced trailed off has she seen Trisha disappear into a shadowed area. She thought she had herd her scream but just shrugged it off and continued her job.

After a while she got bored and went off to do some shopping. She bought a number of things from a number of stores and was getting tired of carrying the stuff she purchased. She sat down on a near by bench. She took out her phone and started to talk and text her friends. 

she regained her strength and continued walking. She thought she heard someone say her name so she went towards the sound. She finally came to a closet door and heard her name being called within. She opened the door and her jaw nearly fell off. She saw jonsey's cut up body, and Trisha in a corner, lifeless with blood dripping from numerous places, but before she could make a sound, a mysterius figure pushed her in. Once the door closed, a loud scream and a muffled gurgle was that could be heard….  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
ok so that was chapter 2. milder then the first, I will also create an optional chapter to explain some of the murders and describe them more graphically


	3. The Day a Wish Came True

6teen-End of it all  
Chapter 3  
-----------------------------------------------  
The Day the Khaki girl got her wish.

It was a lazy day, same old customers and same old clones. They were staring to piss her off with their constant nagging and their hatred towards her. "Ooo, Nikki your folding it wrong" or their insults like "why don't you get a life" or something along those words. Nikki thought about doing stuff to them, like slitting their wrists and leaving them to die in a forest. She often drew a crude drawing of them with their head severed or the bodies mutilated. She smiled and chuckled at the thought of them dieing.

So her day went on, Jen visited on her coffee break. Jude and Wyatt visited but there was no sign of Jonsey or Caitlyn. So about an hour or so later, she got stuck with sweater folding duty and was calmly but angrily folding them. Then he came into the store. He wore a black trench coat and smelled god-awful. Nikki swore she seen a piece of blonde hair on his left arm and started to get nervous. She crept away silently into a nearby changing stall. She sat there and tried to phone Jonsey. No answer. She tried to phone Caitlyn and then she heard it. The ring tone that Caitlyn has, coming right outside the stall. "Oh god, that was her hair" she whispered to her self. "This must be that crazy mental that was on the news" she peep under the door to see if the clones had hid behind something or ran away. She hadn't heard them but just some gargling noises and hadn't thought about them since. She kept looking when one of the clones' head rolled by; their eyes scraped clean out of their sockets. She couldn't help herself, she screamed, loudly at that. She instantly covered her mouth with her hands has she seen the shadow walk around trying to figure out where the scream came from. She seen the shadow appear under neither the door. "Please god, don't let him find me, let him get distracted by something.

Nothing came by; she just heard silence and a chilling airwave shot through her. She tasted the cold taste of a pipe getting lodged into her head and securing it to the wall behind her. Then she realized, she's still alive.

The Shadow opened the door and laughed. She moved her eyes around to see what he was going to do to her, she got the glimpse of a knife about 16 inches in length. She said with the last of her strength, "please…end…it…now…"

With Pleasure he smiled and started doing what he set out to do.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This is Chapter 3. what he did to her will be explained in the secret untold chapter of the number 7, has with other deaths of people not mentioned.

Thanks to Jackal to inspire me to write more!!.


	4. No Tomorrow

6teen-End of it all CHAPTER 4  
Wyatt's Death

Just a change; this chapter is going to be a song fic of mad world by Gary Jules  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_All around me are familiar faces_

Worn out places, Worn out faces

Bright and early for the daily races

Going nowhere, Going nowhere

Their tears are filling up their glasses

No expression, No expression

Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow

No tomorrow, No tomorrow…

Wyatt was walking to a job interview, seeing his friends and the same old same old places and people. He saw a group of at least 10 people huddled around something. He approached closer and his heart sunk to his gut. His ex-girlfriend and been killed.  
He felt nothing he had felt before…

_And I find it kinda funny  
_

_I find it kinda sad  
_

_The dreams in which I'm dying  
_

_Are the best I've ever had  
_

_I find it hard to tell you  
_

_I find it hard to take  
_

_When people run in circles  
_

_It's a very, very mad world mad world…_

After seeing his loved one butchered, he went into obscurity and insanity. He was haunted by his nightmares and wished he could have prevented her death. His friend where trying to help him cope with this tragedy but only one thing could help…

_Children waiting for the day they feel good  
_

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
_

_Made to feel the way that every child should  
_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen_

_Went to school and I was very nervous  
_

_No one knew me, no one knew me  
_

_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
_

_Look right through me, look right through me_

He thought about how he got her birthday presents and celebrated them with her. He loved her, with all his body and soul. But she was gone and he couldn't fix the wrong god had dealt him. He remembers seeing her in the hallways, laughing with her friends. He dreamed of one day going out with her but couldn't find the courage. He started climbing to the top…

_And I find it kinda funny  
_

_I find it kinda sad  
_

_The dreams in which I'm dying  
_

_Are the best I've ever had  
_

_I find it hard to tell you  
_

_I find it hard to take  
_

_When people run in circles  
_

_It's a very, very mad world ... world  
_

_Enlarge your world  
_

_Mad world…_

He cried has was climbing up the ladder. Unknown to him that someone was following. He got up to the ledge of the outside of the wall and was ready to jump. The stranger came out and said, "wait! I did it" "how could you take the life of another person" he cried out "like this" he smiled and pushed Wyatt off the roof, Laughing has he fell. Wyatt screamed but it was too late to form a rescue. He had dropped 30+ft onto hard pavement. His suffering was over and was again reunited with is one true love…  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This was my first shot at a song-fic. Review about it and tell what you think


	5. A New Way to Kill

6teen-End of it All

Massacre at the sports shop.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The killer was in a utility closet, hidden from the view of others. He was going over his check list of people he had killed…

"Nikki, Jonsey, Wyatt, Caitlyn, Wayne, The Clones, only the rest of them to go…"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jen was working her shift, stocking up hockey sticks and tennis balls when Jude rode up. "Hey bra" "Hey Jude" she replied. She liked Jude; he always made her smile. After a few awkward minutes, "have you seen Jonsey, Wyatt or Nikki?" "No, haven't seen them since this morning, its liked the all died or something" she replied. They shared a laugh, and then Jude skated to work.

Jen finished her task and left to take a break. Little to her knowledge, someone was going to pay the penalty box a visit. She went, grabbed a coffee, drank it up and walked off to work. When she got back, a horrific scene met her. She saw pools of blood, limbs torn off and even some people who have been horribly hurt still alive. She rushed over to someone with missing arms and started questioning him. "What happened, who did this?" "What happened?? Are you blind! Look around!" he died from that last yell. She walked up and down the aisles. "Doesn't anybody notice this?!" she yelled to a group of friends who walked by. "Mom, whys that lady yelling?" some kid called out, across from where Jen stood. Just then, something had hit Jen smack dab in the back of her head…

She awoke in a utility closet. Hazily she looked around. " Where am I?" She saw computer monitors. She noticed that she was stuck in a contraption. She was bleeding and she noticed that it hurt to move, even to breathe. She looked down and found a machine that was inside of her stomach…

A man in all black came out of what looked like nowhere. "I wouldn't breathe to hard, that thing might go off." " What is this…this…thing! Where am I?? Tell me!" "You don't need to know the answers, you only need to know how you will survive." She lay there trying to make head or tails of this. After a long pause, he spoke again " So will you try to get out and die or try to save someone you love?" "What do you mean?" "I mean this!" he hit a button and a piece of the wall flipped up. Her mother was strapped to a machine, which held open her mothers mouth. 4 sharp hooks where sticking out of the corners of her mouth.

"Please tell me what you want me to do, I don't wish to see my mom suffer." "heh…heh…HAHAHAHAHAHA…there's nothing you can do. I want revenge and by hell I'm gonna get it!" he hit another button and Jen's mother got her face ripped in half, her bloody face cried blood. Jen was in utter shock. She thought _how could he do this? This can't be happening_ she then heard the machine in her stomach come to life. It twisted and pulled her intestines, she heard a snapping noise come from inside her abdomen. She cried a tear, she cried another. Her tears eventually became blood being forced out. She coughed up blood and then it was over. Her guts spilled across the stained floor. The machine has done it's job…

" Now only one more to go then I can exterminate the rest of the heathens that infest this mall…"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This was chapter and its almost done (or is it?) please review about chapter and flames are excepted and expected. :P:P


End file.
